Isiah's First Experience
by Pkmn Trainer IA
Summary: This is yet another love story with my Of Isiah and Serena. Unless I get a referred character that people would like me to write about, feel free to leave them in the review section. (Note they must be male/female ships. I'm sorry to those who want Red and Blue to ship but I'm not comfortable with it.)
_This is another smut story with Isiah until I can get some suggestions on some characters. Rated M guys oh and this is the Second Isiah in my bio_

A quiet Saturday morning in Vaniville City. A young trainer was sleeping softly as he was dreaming of his neighbor Serena. The dreams were amazing and fantasies were vivid with wants and desires. A small chirp was heard in the room.

BAM!

Flecthling dive-bombed into the trainer's side with its beak. The trainer jolts awake and clenches his stomach in pain. He was a sickly trainer and curled up into a ball. He sighed and looked outside, his hair a mess.

"Isiah sweetie! Breakfast!" His adopted mother called from the kitchen. He gets up and walks downstairs, sitting at the counter waiting for her cooking.

"Oh I almost forgot sweetie! Professor Sycamore wanted you to go on a Pokémon journey!" She smiled brightly at him. Isiah's eyes widened a bit in shock.

"D-Does he know? I'm different…" He looks at his plate. He had the ability to talk with Pokémon, which was weird to every one. He sighed softly.

"Yes he does which is why he wants to meet you in Lumiose City." She gives him a soft noogie before handing him his breakfast. "And he knows about your sickness." She rubs his back as he quickly ate.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get ready." He ran upstairs and quickly got dressed. He sees Serena and Calem outside his window. Calem was trying to smooch on her but Serena wasn't having it at all. He sighed softly and looked away from them, brushing out his hair as he packs a bag of extra clothes. He grabs up his pokéball and tossed it, his pet and best friend Zorua pops out.

"Hey bubby. We get to go on a journey!" He smiled and hugged the Dark-Type fox pokémon. Zorua yips happily and climbs to his trainer's shoulder and hangs on as Isiah walks outside, putting on his glasses as he gets ready to leave.

"Be safe sweetie" His adopted mother hugs and hands him some Hyper Potions for the journey he was about to embark.

"Thanks mom." He smiled and hugged her before going outside. He sees Calem and Serena walking up and stopping.

"Oh Isiah, we were just about to get you!" Serena smiled and looked to her boyfriend. Isiah and Calem never liked each other well so the rivalry tended to happen.

"Yeah. So Zorua is gonna be your pokémon then?" Calem asked.

"Yep." He smirked a bit to him, watching Calem's fists clench up.

"Okay, let's go meet the others then and get our Pokédexes!" She smiled and dragged them with her to the next town. Isiah smiled with a small hint of blush as he noticed she was holding his hand. Calem held Serena close to him as they walked.

Finally the trio made it to Aquacorda Town, meeting up with Tierno, Trevor and Shauna. Calem got Froakie, Shauna got Chespin and Serena got Fennekin. Soon after Calem got his pokémon, he quickly challenged Isiah to a battle.

"Froakie use Tackle!"

"Zorua use Fury Swipes!"

Zorua's Fury Swipes did more than Froakie's Tackle, ending the battle in a victory for Isiah. Isiah smirked and healed Zorua before leaving to Santaluna City.

-Several Months Later-

Serena was in the PokéCenter, crying softly as Calem had broken up with her. She was devastated in this, how could she be traded for Shauna? She curled up and cried more. Isiah happened to walk by before walking to her, hugging her softly with a surprisingly warm embrace, letting Serena cry into him. He pats her back sweetly as she pulls him down onto her to cuddle, sniffling softly as she curls into him.

Isiah just lays there and accepts it, holding onto her and cuddling her to support her. He rubs her back gently as he makes sure the door is shut. He looks at her a bit before sleeping under the blankets with her, holding her close to him.

-The next morning-

Isiah slowly woke up to Serena moaning softly. He felt something plushy in his hands. He gently squeezed them to only hear Serena moan a bit louder. He looks to see what is going on and blushed a deep dark red. He had handfuls of Serena's C Cup boobs, holding them nicely. His face couldn't get any darker.

She pulls his hands off her boobs and rolls over, facing him as she puts his hands back on her boobs, smiling sweetly at him. "Mmm that was a great way to wake up Isiah." She smiled and looks down at the huge bulge in his pants. Her hands gently grab the bulge and squeeze as gentle.

A small eek came out of Isiah's mouth as he blushed harder than ever now, redder than a Pansear. She smiled and rolls him onto his back, laying on top of him and slowly leaning her face down, kissing his open lips. His reaction kissed back as he fondles her boobs gently.

She moans again and starts to French kiss him, her tongue dancing in his mouth with his. Their eyes close as the two teens proceed to make out, embracing each other. His hands now grab her ass as her hands grip his chest.

After a couple or so minutes of making out, Isiah breaks the kiss quickly and covered his mouth. Serena looks at him a bit sad for breaking the kiss but understands the feeling Isiah was going through. She jumps up and grabs his medicine, putting the pills in her mouth and walking to him, moving his hands and opening his mouth, sliding her tongue in and depositing the meds in for him. He swallows the pills and curled up, feeling bad for breaking such an amazing kiss. Serena goes off to the bathroom and starts up a bath for him and smirks, thinking of an idea.

She was lusting for him and was really horny, wanting his manhood in her womanhood. She walks back and takes him to the bathroom.

"I-I'm so sorry Serena…" He spoke a bit weakly.

"Its okay Isiah. I understand it completely. " She smiled softly. He sees the bath water and starts stripping down. She follows his lead and strips too. She looks around and mouths the words 'Oh my god' when she sees his huge dick. He was definitely bigger than Calem ever dreamed of being. She sits in the tub first and waits for Isiah to get in with her.

He sits down in front of her as she starts rubbing his stomach gently to ease the sickness. He smiled softly and relaxed against her as she helps him out. His eyes close as she relaxes his body. She looks in the water and moves her hands down, fondling his balls for a bit and grabbing his huge dick, making him moan softly.

She smiled and let go of him, getting out and repositioning her body to sit in front of him seductively. She bites her lip and watches him fall for her, rubbing up his legs.

"S-Serena…please.." He begged a bit. She smiled and went to grab but got stopped by his hands.

"I thought you wanted me?" She looks sad now.

"I do but not like this yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I want you as m-my girlfriend before we do it…." He blushed again. Serena only smiled happily and hugged him tightly, crying tears of joy that a boy wanted her before sex. She crawls into his lap and sits, holding his hands and kissing him softly.

He smiled and kissed her back, seeing he didn't hurt her as he thought he would. The two then start making out in the tub, now pronounced as boyfriend and girlfriend.

-Several months later-

The group had finally arrived in Snowbelle City. Calem immediately ran to the gym to take on Wulfric, the gym leader. Isiah and Serena held hands as they walked to the PokéCenter. He sighed softly as Serena had mentioned she had a present for Isiah since today is his birthday. His 18th birthday as a matter of fact. He didn't know what it was exactly but smiled softly at her.

Since the two had been dating, Isiah was never once sick. He never had to take any medication what so ever because of Serena.

Serena happily skipped to the PokéCenter with Isiah. She was hoping to god he would accept her body for sex as his present, despite her age of 17. She stopped and quickly pushed him back from the PokéCenter, healing his Pokémon party.

"Baby I need to prepare your present so why don't you go challenge Wulfric for me?" She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. The two heard Calem screaming at the Gym's assistant about Wulfric not being there.

Isiah started on his path of going to the Pokémon Village, knowing if anybody had a heart for Pokémon and took time off to see Pokémon, it is where he would be at.

Serena grabbed them a room and told Nurse Joy to send Isiah up to the room. She smiled and nodded in agreement and went back to work. Serena quickly ran upstairs to the bedroom and locked the door, going to the shower to shave her pussy for her boyfriend's gift.

After a couple minutes of running through the forest and catching new pokémon, Isiah had finally made it to the Pokémon Village. Some of the skittish Pokémon go to run off.

"Oh no guys. I'm a friend. I won't hurt you I promise." Isiah spoke calmly as the pokémon come back and sit. Isiah smiled and instantly got lost in conversation with the Pokémon, looking like a mad man as he talked to them.

"Son in all my years, I have never seen anyone be able to strike up a conversation with Pokémon." A man was standing behind him. Isiah jumped and turned around, seeing him.

"Oh you heard me..?" He looks down. 'Great now he knows you are a freak Isiah.' His mind spoke to him.

"The name is Wulfric. I'm the gym leader in Snowbelle. And you remind me of N, a trainer who could speak to Pokémon."

"They have voices too. Broken ones. Sad ones. Hurt ones." Isiah looks to them. "They feel useless around humans."

"I know. That's why I come here and talk to them." Wulfric pats his back. "Come on son, let's go back to Snowbelle."

Isiah nods and uses his Talonflame to take the two back to the winter city. Once there, Isiah ran off to the PokéCenter where Nurse Joy told him to go upstairs for his room. He nods and heads up there. He pulled off his shoes and hoodie and flops on the bed, wondering where Serena is.

Serena walks out of the bathroom in nothing but her black laced bra, dark ruby red laced thong-like panties and her black stocking socks. He sits up and sees her, his eyes widened and pants grew a bulge. She smiles and struts her stuff to him, swaying her hips as she walks.

"S-Serena..Damn baby." His eyes check out his eye candy, watching her as she crawls onto the bed and into his lap. She smiles and starts to kiss him deeply, pushing her tongue past his lips. He wraps his tongue around hers as they start French kissing.

He rubs her sides as she pulls off and pushes him onto the bed, grinding her sweet body up his lap and to his chest, biting her lip as she moves her panties over, flashing her tiny virgin pussy to him. He licked his lips a bit as she lays on her back, legs spread open for him.

"Come lick me." She smiles and rubs her legs. He smiles and crawled up, licking her body from her legs to her mouth. Soft moans are heard from Serena as he gets to her mouth. He bites her lip playfully as he pulls her bra off, massaging her boobs before latching his mouth onto her nipples, suckling them as she moans, her nipples hardening and getting perky by the second.

He starts leaving dark hickeys all over her boobs, sliding down to her panties and biting the fabric, pulling them off with his teeth as he tastes her sweet juices in them. He starts licking up her legs to her thighs, lovebiting up to her pussy. She moans his name softly.

"Baby. Should we be doing this while you are still underage?"

"Isiah sweetie. Its your birthday I'm your present. Unwrap me and take me." She begs as she wraps her legs around his head. He smiles and starts licking her pussy, sliding in his tongue as if he was Frenching kissing her down there. She moans loudly as she feels his magic working into her as she leaks.

She moans loudly as her hands push down on his head, arching her hips into his face, moaning loudly. "Oh Isiah baby right there right there!" She screams in pleasure as his tongue swirls around her pussy, her thighs quivering a bit in pleasure as he eats her out.

Serena is quick to orgasm as she moans his name loudly, her cumming turns to squirting as he keeps sucking her clit. Her hips start grinding on his face as she moans in pleasure and happiness, feeling this new orgasm. Isiah swallows all that he can and pulls away slowly, suckling on each lip to her pussy. She squeals a bit in pleasure as she bites her lip, squeezing her boobs.

Isiah sits up and kisses her, spitting some of her cum into her mouth so she can get a taste. She swallows his spit and looks at him a bit, blushing as she did indeed like the taste. He lays on his back and smiles.

"That was an amazing birthday gift baby. Thank you." He smiles.

"Oh hell no. You are not done yet." She smirked and stripped him of all clothing, She lofts his huge hardened dick and starts suckling on his balls, alternating between left and right. He gasps and moans softly as she sucks on each one of his testicles. He moans loudly for her as she slides up, licking up his shaft and to his tip.

She slowly flicked her tongue around his tip before taking him in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and bobbing her head slowly and deeply. His moans got louder but his hands stayed on the bed, not forcing her down as she sucks on his dick.

After a good three minutes of sucking his dick, Serena pulls off and gets on her back, spreading her legs wide open as her pussy gets extremely tight. Isiah gets in between her legs and rubs his dick up and down her clit smoothly before sticking her with his tip. He gently and slowly thrusts with just his tip, putting it back in as he fell out of her tight pussy.

"Isiah..Take me baby." She begs.

"Serena its gonna hurt when I penetrate you."

"I know it is but just do it. Make love to me." She smiled at him, encouraging him to take her virginity. He nods and slides in to half way before getting stuck at her hymen. She winces and nods, ready for the pain to start. He pushes past her hymen which broke, shooting pain up her vaginal walls.

She screams out in pain as she feels her walls stretching from his huge dick. She rubs her bloody pussy to ease the pain. Isiah went to pull out but feels her pussy get tight around his dick, suctioning him in. He moans softly and begins to thrust gently for their first time.

She moans softly and pulls him down, wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands on his shoulders. "Mmm yes like that baby. Nice and slow." She smiled at him. Isiah keeps up the pace of thrusting nice and slow.

"Ohh baby go harder and faster." Serena moans as she feels his tip and part of his huge dick hitting her g spot. Isiah nods and obeys her wish as he thrusts harder and faster into her tightening pussy. She moans loudly as her pussy squeezes his dick, lubing him with her juices as she leaks onto his dick, her stomach feeling a tight feeling of an orgasm building up.

He moans softly as she claws down her back and shoulder blades. She starts panting as her orgasm hits, cumming down his dick and balls, moaning loudly as she loosened up a bit before squeezing his dick again for more, milking his thick huge rod as he pulsates in her pussy. He moans and squeezes her boobs as she milks him, thrusting harder and faster into her.

The sex became hot and steamy after a good hour and a half, Serena had hit a good three orgasms. She was panting now as she makes her pussy as tight she can, wanting him to spray her walls with his hit sticky semen. He moans loudly as he starts pounding out her pussy roughly, his dick getting thicker in her pussy.

"Yes. Yes baby yes. Cum to me Isiah!" She moans loudly with excitement, wanting to feel hot sperm flood her pussy. She had waiting a long time for this. His thrusts get harder and faster as she claws his back, scarring him a bit with her nails. Her toes curling in pleasure as she grips her boyfriend's shoulders. "Cum to me baby. Moan my name as you spray me with your hot cum." She begs and moans.

His dick had got thicker as he holds back, unsure to cum in her pussy but couldn't pull out as she was clamped onto his dick, milking him harder as she moans loudly in pleasure. He moans loudly in pleasure as he gets ready to blow.

"Ahh Serena I'm cumming! " He moans loudly as he slams into her, a hot sticky fluid splashing into her womb as he pumps it in her pussy. Serena moans happily and rubs her clit fast to keep his cum in her, moaning as she feels the hot fluid warming her insides up.

"Mmmm baby its so warm…Thank you." She smiles and kisses him as his orgasm finishes. He pants and kisses back, looking at her to make sure she was on birth control. She nods and smiles, keeping him inside her as she wraps her legs around him.

"That was amazing baby.." He pants and smiles and kissing her neck sweetly, lovebiting and leaving a hickey. The two end up passing out together as they enjoyed their night of sex….

-The next morning-

Isiah had just beat the gym leader and got his final badge, now ready to take on the Elite Four. He felt amazing after last night with Serena, who looked amazing as well. The two smiled and started on their way back to Santalune City, on their way now to Victory Road…


End file.
